Absolution
by Casey2y5
Summary: Dean and Cas are tentatively exploring a new relationship. Eventually Cas makes the decision to show Dean his wings. Lemon. Destiel. Fair warning- don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. We wouldn't hurt this bad if it was. Also this is rather graphic- don't like, don't read.**

Dean rolled over, reaching for the angel that had become a fixture in his bed these past few weeks. He had figured if Cas was going to watch him sleep he may as well get something out of it. They all knew what the endgame of this was- an actual relationship. The first night Cas had crawled into bed with him Sam had just rolled his eyes, figuring the angel would be back in his usual spot at the rickety table before morning- knowing full well from many childhood nights in the same bed just how much Dean flailed. He figured the not needing to sleep thing must help with that when after a few days Cas was still crawling into bed with his brother. He started to get a separate room muttering about indecent noises and where they were bound to lead.

In true Cas fashion, he merely tilted his head for a few minutes before an expression of understanding crossed his face. "You believe I want to have intercourse with your brother."

"Well, when you phrase it like that," Dean began. Sam had just stood there, staring at the angel incredulously, as if he would much prefer to be back in the Pit so long as it meant he didn't have to be in the room just then.

"Yeah, Cas, it's just with you guys sleeping together I figure it makes it easier on all of us."

"If it makes you uncomfortable Sam I can resume observing from afar." Sam shot a knowing look at his brother.

"Its fine, Cas. I think Sammy here needs some alone time anyway." Castiel settled for a confused look and a half shrug as Sam grabbed his duffel and went to get settled. Dean had worried for a few minutes about his safety, before remembering that Sam was no longer a chubby twelve year old but six feet four of solid muscle with almost three decades of hunting experience under him. That night nothing had happened. Cas had simply gotten into bed with him, but when Dean woke the next morning he was wrapped around the angel, and found that it was an incredibly comfortable way to sleep. He didn't stop with the snuggling, and waking up to see Cas smiling down at him made him feel peaceful in a way he hadn't felt since he was four years old.

It had been three days after the cuddling began that the kissing started. Dean had started to insist that if Cas wouldn't change into sleep clothes that he at least take off the layers, leaving his vessel in just the boxers and white undershirt that it usually wore. It was just too weird to cuddle with the angel while he was wearing the trench coat and suit. They were getting ready for bed, in a new town, planning on doing some research the next day when it happened.

"So, Cas what do you think it is?" He was working on improving Cas' hunting skills. He was good in a fight, but his ability to figure out what it was they were fighting seemed to be sorely lacking.

"There are people going missing, seemingly randomly, and showing up a few days later not quite acting like themselves. Perhaps it is a shape shifter." Dean smiled. It was the logical conclusion.

"It might be. I think its demon possession. Why?" Cas looked deep in thought, accessing the reserve of knowledge he had been slowly learning, mostly through long hours in the Impala being quizzed continuously by the Winchesters, mostly Sam.

"Is it because they are acting unlike themselves? A shape shifter would also gain knowledge of the person." They were sitting in bed waiting to finish their serious conversations before settling in for the night. Dean smiled at the answer. His angel was making progress; he was almost no longer a liability on a hunt. He found himself thinking for the umpteenth time about the conversation that had occurred when Sam moved out. He glanced at the angels lips before licking his own, and made a split second decision. He leaned in and captured Cas' lips lightly with his own. The angel stilled for a moment; he had been expecting praise of a verbal nature, but he felt his vessel respond automatically to the kiss, and he carefully tried the new sensation. He found that he rather liked it. His tongue poked out, sliding along the seam of Dean's lips. Dean pulled back slowly, not wanting to push his luck.

"Exactly, Cas."

"Are we ready for bed?"

"Yeah." Just like that, with no real conversation their relationship dynamic changed. They weren't overt about it, between Dean's lack of emotional tact, and Castiel's unfamiliarity with enjoyable physical sensation there was no way for that to work out well. It was the occasional little touches- Dean playing with the hair at the base of Cas' neck, Cas' hand on Dean's shoulder as he drove, looks that lingered even longer than usual- that tipped Sam off to the change in the relationship. He vowed to not say anything until Dean or Cas really slipped up or said something about it themselves. He just smiled to himself, glad that his brother had finally found something that would make him happy.

Dean jerked himself out of his reverie. The past few weeks had been quietly blissful, despite the running around, not only saving people, hunting things, but as seemed to the case so much in the past several years trying to save the world, which currently consisted mostly of waiting for Kevin to finish translate the tablets. That being said, there was currently an angel missing from his bed. An angel who he had gotten rather used to waking up next to, and was rather distressed at the lack of his presence in the bed.

"Cas?" He called tentatively, unsure of what to do. He wasn't the clingy type but Cas wasn't the type to just disappear either. The angel popped into the room, and to Dean's surprise was carrying a cup of steaming coffee and what looked like a bag from a local bakery they had found the previous day. They had the kind of maple donut with nuts on top that Sam loved, and the chocolate dipped creation topped with bacon had captured Dean's interest immediately.

"My apologies, Dean. I didn't think you would wake until I got back."

"'S ok, Cas. Is that coffee?"

"Yes. Black with one sugar." Dean grinned, and rolled out of bed, reaching for the coffee.

"I wished to speak to you about something." Alarm bells went off in Dean's head. He was sure that it was over, that he had messed up somehow. He had known these past weeks had been too good to last. He quickly gained composure.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I wish to show you my wings." Dean froze. They had been talking about angel's true form a few nights previously. Castiel had explained that their wings were particularly sensitive, and that was why they kept them hidden, even when they were in Heaven. For an angel to show someone their wings was a huge display of trust, and was in many ways a lifelong to commitment to maintaining a relationship with that being for eternity. It's not that he was scared of the commitment it implied, he had made that commitment himself during his year in Purgatory, but Cas had such a naïve view of the world that Dean worried he would taint the angel's Grace. Cas hadn't explicitly stated it, but he had very heavily implied that showing someone their wings, allowing them to touch them was the closest thing angels had to a sexual act.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more of anything, Dean."

"Then I would very much like to see them." He leaned over the table, capturing Cas in a slow building kiss. Cas responded enthusiastically- he had become quite the kisser once he figured out the basic mechanics of it. Slowly the kiss deepened, as Dean's hand moved to cup the side of the angel's face, the other grabbing around his waist, jerking him into his body. Reluctantly, he moved back, needing breathe.

"I will need to remove my shirt." Dean looked at him through hooded eyes darkened to emerald, and shining with lust, and, if asked he would deny it vehemently, love.

"Just, just let this happen naturally, Cas." He looked confused, but he leaned in and resumed the kiss eagerly. Cas slid a hand underneath the hem of Dean's worn Metallica t-shirt, fingers just brushing the few centimeters of skin above his boxers. Dean gasped lightly, and slid his mouth down to lay feather-light kisses along Cas' neck and collarbone. He found a particularly sensitive spot that made Cas arch into him. The hand splayed against his back felt good, but he desperately craved some more, more anything. He began unbuttoning the white button-down Cas favored, grateful he had forgone the tie. He felt his own t-shirt stretch over his head as he pulled the shirt from Cas' khakis. He placed soft kisses down his neck, and onto his torso, pausing to lick at a nipple. As he returned to full height he captured Cas' lips in the best kiss he could, trying to convey everything he felt into a single kiss, and his angel returned the favor just as ardently. He forced his hips forward, eliciting a gasp from them both as their erections collided.

"Dean. Get on your knees." Dean was so shocked by the order he did as he was told. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to wear the pants had tented. He began fumbling with the belt, eventually managing to pull the buckle loose, and deftly worked the more familiar fly. He was eager now, surprised by Cas' assertiveness, unsure of how to proceed, but enjoying being dominated for once. The pants and boxers pulled at Castiel's ankles, and Dean looked up at him, seeking permission.

"Please, Dean. Proceed." He leaned forward, and gave the tip a hesitant lick. The precum that had begun to gather there was salty, but not as unpleasant as he had expected. Bracing himself with a hand on the angel's hip, he leaned forward, and carefully licked up the length taking the head into his mouth. The angel gasped above him, and he felt fingers tangle in the short strands of his hair. He leaned forward more and gave a tentative bob. The sounds Cas was making above him made his own cock twitch in excitement. He hummed around the obstruction in his mouth, knowing what he liked himself. Cas gasped, and there was a soft whoosh, and suddenly Dean found himself enveloped in wings that consumed nearly the entire room. He let off with a gasp, and felt himself being hauled to his feet.

"This is as close as I can get to showing you my true form. I hope it is enough."

"It's- you're perfect, Cas." He reached absently to touch the wing on the right, bodies pushed together, all thoughts of sex lost for a moment though. He pulled back as he realized what he was about to do.

"Castiel, would you do me the honor of allowing me to touch your wings." It was formal, and the words felt stiff on Dean's tongue, but he so desperately wanted to do this right, to show that he understood how much it meant that Cas was showing him this."

"Please, do." A hesitant hand reached out, and stroked the feathers, and along the ridge of bone. Cas gasped, burying his head in Dean's neck.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to-"

"Please, Dean, quit talking. This is incredible." Dean reached out and continued to explore the wings, every bit he could reach without losing his grip on Cas, who seemed determined to make his neck into a giant hickey. The angel kept letting out small moans and gasps, and as much as Dean enjoyed the sounds his angel was making he longed for something more.

"Cas." His hands skimmed down his body, enjoying the subtly defined abs, and reaching around to begin stroking Cas back to full hardness.

"I would very much like to make love to you."

"Oh God, yes." For once Cas did not chastise Dean for blaspheming but rather began guiding them to the bed. Dean quickly ducked out of the embrace to fumble for the lube in the duffel bag by the bed. As he returned to his angel, he allowed his hand to ghost over the parts of the wings he hadn't been able to reach before. He would never get used to seeing them. They were moving slowly, and it was so unlike Dean's previous experiences with men, or with women. He was aware of Cas beginning to open him first with one slicked finger, then two. When he crooked his fingers, brushing Dean's prostate he let out a heady moan, and began to arch into the fingers.

"You like that? Are you prepared for this?" Dean mewled in response. He rarely allowed himself to bottom in these situations, but found himself enjoying the situation more than he ever had. What surprised him was his willingness to let Cas take control, let him guide the situation. Cas added another finger, and Dean bucked back and gasped. Their mouths met in a rough almost kiss. Foreheads were pushed together, eye contact unwavering, years and years of eye sex finally coming to fruition.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I believed I asked if you were prepared."

"Damn, Cas, just do something."

"Get the lube." Dean fumbled for the lube, which Cas had placed on the bedside table. He squirted some onto his fingers, and spread it over Cas, slowly. He pumped a few more times than was strictly necessary, making the angel squirm and gasp. Bracing himself over Dean's spread legs he slid in slowly, not wanting to hurt his human. As the warmth enveloped him, he paused, allowing Dean to adjust. Dean's eye's fluttered open again, and his eyes bored into Cas' Grace, trying to convey how much this meant. His hands fluttered up to the wings, and he began stroking, and grasping. In time, Cas began to move, and Dean's strokes settled into a rhythm that matched Cas'. They were both gasping for air, sweat slicked bodies sliding together effortlessly. Dean was surprised by how right this felt, how whole he felt having Cas inside him.

"Can't hold off much- what you're doing- wings." The normally flawlessly articulate angel was barely able to gasp out phrases, lost within Dean's body. Dean ran his hands along the bone which the feathers protruded out of, which seemed especially sensitive. Cas gasped and released; the sensation of Cas filling him sent Dean over the edge. They lay there, struggling to catch their breath for several minutes before Cas gently pulled out, wings pulled back inside his vessel. Dean rolled over onto his side, in order to face his angel.

"Cas-"

"It doesn't need saying, Dean. Not today." He settled for pressing a kiss to the angel's shoulder blade. The moment was too perfect to last. Dean's phone was buzzing insistently on the bedside table.

"Ugh, Sammy. What do you want?"

"I've been calling for the past ten minutes. I was starting to think you were dead."

"I was occupied."

"Wait were you guys- actually, you know what I don't want to know. You need to get moving. We have a morgue to get to." Dean groaned, he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day with his angel, possibly going for a round two or three."

"We'll be ready in 20." Dean hung up, before Sam could say anything else.

"Duty calls?"

"Unfortunately." He reached over, and stole a few more kisses, before getting up to face the horrors the job presented.

"Thank you Cas."

"For?"

"For showing me your wings, for being loyal, for saving me."

"You would do the same for me." With a final kiss they went to face the real world, and all that it brought to them.

**A/N: So… that's my first smut fic. Don't hate me. Requested by i-m-an-angel-you-ass on Tumblr.**


End file.
